


Bonne Année, M'Lady

by WonderBat91939



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, adrienette - Freeform, alya and nino are in the first half, idk what else to tag, no beta we die like men, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBat91939/pseuds/WonderBat91939
Summary: Just a short and sweet one shot taking place on New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Adrien - Relationship, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Bonne Année, M'Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Couple things. 1: This is probably my shortest one shot yet. 2: I don't know whether the fireworks are cancelled or not, but in this fic, there are fireworks. And 3: I don’t know how long the light show projected onto the Arc de Triumph lasts. I didn’t look it up. So basically, suspension of belief on a couple of things. Enjoy!

The streets were already full of parties. Music, dancing, shouts, laughter, eating, and drinking were found in abundance as dusk approached Paris on New Year's Eve. 

Marinette, Alya, and Nino were all huddled in a group, partly to stay warm and partly to stick together amidst the crowd of people, on their way to the Grand Paris hotel. To celebrate the completion of the first semester in their first year of lycée, Chloé was hosting a party for the class.

Marinette yelped as someone bumped into her, nearly making her fall over and drop the box of macarons she was bringing to the party. Most of the food was being provided by the hotel, but everyone in the class had agreed to bring some little treats.

Luckily, Alya helped steady her before disaster struck, just like she had done for the past two years.

Marinette shot a grateful smile at her friend, and soon enough they reached the Grand Paris. They were quickly ushered inside, to a room where long tables had been spread out to hold all sorts of food.

Marinette looked around for her partner, with no luck. _He must not be here yet._ Shoving down the disappointment, she made her rounds to greet her classmates who were already gathered.

After several minutes, Marinette met Alya at the snack table.

"No sign of Sunshine?" her best friend asked. She was already piling goodies high on her plate.

Marinette shook her head. "No, not yet." She sighed. "He might not come. You know how his dad is."

"Yeah, but he did say he got permission this year."

She shrugged. "Mr. Agreste has changed his mind before."

"Dude! You made it!" Nino's voice rang across the room. Both girls turned to face the doorway.

Sure enough, Adrien stood holding a cheese platter — _probably Plagg's influence,_ Marinette thought — wearing the winter cap she had made for him on their one year anniversary. Their eyes met, and he grinned. Her heart fluttered at the sight.

He and Nino joined them at the table as Adrien deposited his platter.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show," Marinette said.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck? "I, uh, got held up. But I'm here now."

Alya grinned and wrapped an arm around Adrien's shoulders. "So, Sunshine, you excited for the party?"

Marinette smiled as his face lit up like the fireworks set to go off in a few hours.

"You bet!"

~*~*~*~

All eyes were on the clock, ticking down the seconds until midnight.

"3! 2! 1! Bonne Année!”

Fireworks lit up the sky outside. People erupted into a roar on the streets and car horns blared. The room at the top of the Grand Paris was filled with laughter as the students kissed each other on the cheek, all wishing a Happy New Year.

Marinette looked over at Adrien to see him watching her. He jerked his head, indicating for her to follow as he turned and walked away.

She glanced around at the rest of her friends, thankful everyone was busy celebrating. She slipped out of the room after her partner.

"Adrien?" she whispered once she was in the hall. "Where are you?"

"Over here."

She followed his voice to the end of the hall and found him outside the door to the stairs.

He grinned and darted into the stairwell.

She chased him up the stairs to the roof. "Okay, what are we doing up here?"

"You'll see. Just follow me." In a flash of green, he transformed, leaving her to follow suit. Moments later, the superheroes of Paris were racing across the rooftops.

Every so often, Ladybug would look down at the festivities in the streets. Her heart warmed to see the city she loved in celebration.

They came to a stop on a perch high on the Eiffel Tower, which was sparkling with lights. From there, Ladybug and Chat Noir could see the light show projected onto the Arc de Triumph. Ladybug was so caught up in the sights of the city, she didn’t notice her partner moving behind her.

Until he cleared his throat.

She turned around and let out a gasp. He had arranged several bouquets of roses around the ledge, with a couple of pillows and blankets in the center. He had lit some candles, which were set on the edge of their perch.

(The candles weren’t needed, as the Tower was already bathed in light, but she wasn’t going to spoil his fun.)

(They’d have to be careful not to knock one over.)

"I figured I'd give you an exclusive seat to the rest of the show over on the Champs-Elysée." He smiled and sat down on one of the pillows, patting the spot next to him.

She sat on a pillow of her own, and he draped the blanket over their shoulders. "It's beautiful, Chat. Thank you."

"Well, you haven’t seen all of it yet."

At her quirked eyebrow, he simply pointed up.

Dangling from a ledge directly above them was a sprig of mistletoe. She shook her head as a small giggle escaped her lips. She cupped his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers.

When they parted, he rested his forehead against hers. "Bonne Année, M'Lady," he whispered.

"Bonne Année, Kitty."


End file.
